


Demonhunters

by lotusk



Series: How To Catch An Angel [2]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Soulmates, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and his friends just want to shoot down some demons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonhunters

**Author's Note:**

> The second in a series of drabbles that gives you glimpses at the urban fantasy au I'm writing for Exordium 2016, _To Catch An Angel_.  
>  This drabble introduces the Demonhunters, the lethal, demon-killing archers who serve Lux, the Goddess of Light.
> 
> Next: The Demon Lords

Kyungsoo could barely hear his thoughts over the roar of the motorcycle as he bulleted through darkness--the only light on the desolate country road coming from their headlights. The bioradar at Central had picked up signs of demon activity over Azure Forest twenty minutes earlier and had despatched Kyungsoo and his team to the area.

ETA was eight minutes’ time and the pent-up energy was already buzzing on the tips of his fingers, electrifying his skin. There was no feeling quite like the hunt and Kyungsoo was hungry to be reacquainted with the high that came with shooting down the deep purple, winged beasts. Demons were feral creatures that fed off the fear, flesh and blood of human beings, and Kyungsoo and his fellow Demonhunters had been created by the goddess Lux to keep the demon population under control. Demonhunters were supposed to work alongside the god Veritas's Warrior Angels, but Kyungsoo had never met an angel who wasn't standoffish, arrogant or all of the above, so he preferred to pretend they didn't exist.

A rider on an identical, black motorcycle was pulling away from their formation of four. “Kyungsoo, I'm entering the forest from the northern end. You take the west. Jongdae, you're on the east. Yixing, enter from the south.” Amber’s voice came over his headset, her voice clear and commanding.

Three male voices chorused assent before taking off on their assigned trajectories. It was routine procedure to park their motorcycles just beyond the parameters of the forest and trek the rest of the distance on foot. Feral demons had a heightened sense of hearing and smell, so the less warning the foul creatures had of an imminent attack, the better. The buzzing beneath Kyungsoo's skin began to intensify as he killed his engine and rolled quietly to a halt.

The yew wood longbow and the quiver of enchanted silver arrows were suddenly an oppressive weight on his back--the bowstring, an unbearable tightness over his chest. It had been almost a week since his last kill and Kyungsoo was impatient to shoot down some demons. The Gods helped anyone or anything that stood in his way.

As he moved over the forest floor, feet making no noise, his wrist began to prickle furiously. It was unusual for the mark on his wrist, a shimmery golden feather, to tingle or itch, and this was about as intense as things had ever gotten. Why was his skin so irritated? Was it some kind of allergy?

Kyungsoo didn't like things that weren't tangible, things he couldn't see or touch for himself. Things that couldn't be explained by cold hard logic irritated him. But even a cynic like himself had to acknowledge the existence of soulmates. He'd seen too many friends and relatives find their destined mates to deny their presence. And as the itching got worse, he couldn't help wondering if his soulmate was nearby. Wouldn't that be something?

_I hope you're not a goody-two-shoes. Or worse, a complete prick. . ._


End file.
